Nightmare
by Star Fantasy Writer
Summary: A nightmare wakes Seto up and has reality come to him in a different dimension. One-shot.


**I was surprised I didn't post this sooner. Oh well, here is a little story for January. I should have updates for my longer stories soon. I've been updating them.**

**High rating for those who complain.**

**Please review!**

* * *

*SPLASH*

Looking into the bathroom mirror, Seto Kaiba looked at himself. He saw his brown hair was all messy and his blue eyes were glossy from the nightmare he had violently woken from.

Shaking his head, the water droplets fell onto the vanity and mirror. Reaching out, he took a hand towel and wiped his face dry. As he left the bathroom he threw it onto the ground, not caring.

He walked onto the terrace that was connected to his bedroom. He didn't notice a person bend down and pick up the towel and put it in the hamper.

The moon was shining brightly with the stars as he placed his hands on the railing. A breeze came by, despite only wearing pajama bottoms, he didn't shiver.

The nightmare was about an ancient Pharaoh named Atem, but also known as Yami, had returned to real time by his magical Millennium Puzzle being completed by a boy named Yuugi Mutou. He had returned to learn of his past and correct a mistake he hadn't finished. When he finally destroyed the darkness, he dueled Yuugi to return home to his past for good.

"Seto?" A voice called from the terrace doors.

"You should be sleeping."

"You weren't there." A pair of arms wrapped around Seto's waist as a smaller body pressed against Seto's back.

"I'm sorry. Nightmare." He could have lied but he knew he would pay later if he lied.

The smaller body said nothing; knowing Seto would talk when he felt like he wanted to. After all, this was Seto Kaiba he lived with. The wealthiest man on the planet under the age of 25.

"You're going to get sick."

"I'm fine. I have you to warm me up Seto."

Seto turned and pressed a deep kiss to the smaller person's lips. His hands pressed the other's body closer to him.

"Seto."

"Yami." Seto looked at him. "Let's get you inside."

Together they walked in. Seto shut and locked the terrace doors as Yami walked into a room that was adjoined to their bedroom.

Seto smiled.

When he walked in, he told Yami of the nightmare. Yami stood there with his eyes searching Seto's.

"Seto." Yami started when Seto finished. "That is one strange dream. Maybe that is a sign you shouldn't be playing duel monsters late at night."

"Who is going to teach Junior than?"

"Me. I am the King of Games after all."

Yami had only been 16 at the time when he battled and defeated Seto for that title. He, along with his brothers Yuugi and Atemu, were from Egypt and were the most talented in duel monsters and were given 1st class tickets to attend the Kaiba World Tournament. Several other famous and talented duelists from around the world attended. The prize was the title and the latest monster designs by the duelist monsters creator: Pegasus.

After Yami defeated Seto, the two started a fierce competition. Whenever the other or both felt like dueling each other, they dropped everything. No one could understand; so they all stood on the side lines and let the two duel.

However, Yami was willing to forfeit the title to Seto.

And Seto only.

It was at that moment, the two fierce duelists became lovers.

In the beginning, only the two of them know of their deep passionate relationship.

But time passed by and their younger brothers; Yuugi, Mokuba and Noa entered the Kaiba Mansion library to see Seto fucking Yami against the bookshelves.

Surprisingly, they took it well. Especially when Seto's cousin, Seth had started dating Yami's older brother Atemu.

When a jealous ex-girlfriend found out about their relationship, Yami was sure Seto was going to push him away and deny everything.

That didn't happen.

Seto pulled him in front of the media and world's eyes and announced Yami and him were indeed a couple and dared anyone and everyone to break them off.

That night Yami and Seto had made such gentle love that Yami was in heaven. It was that same night that Seto had proposed to Yami.

Now it was three years since that night.

Yuugi was taking over his grandfather's shop. While they had been raised in Egypt, their grandfather always sent them the best cards and money to help them out. He felt it was his duty and honor take care of their deceased grandfather's legacy. With Seto's help, it started to become a family franchise.

Atemu was handling the Game Shop in Egypt where his husband Seth and their twins, Angel and Sin were living happily. The twins were now 4 years old and following their parents idealism with dueling. Seth happily helped Atemu fund more archaeological digs with the money he had from KaibaCorp.

Mokuba and Noa were becoming big corporate bosses in different branches of KaibaCorp. Rumors started that the two of them were dating. They weren't brothers and weren't technically step brothers since Noa's mother never married Gozaboro. She had escaped from him with Noa. It was only after Seto had overthrown him when Noa finally took the Kaiba name but only wanting a job and money for his mother. His mother was one of the leaders in the former orphanage Mokuba and Seto had been raised in before being adopted

Yami's enemy and best friend, Bakura, was taking Yami's position as Vice President of the Gaming Development area in KaibaCorp. He was forced to take a permanent maternity leave.

By the CEO. And his husband.

Seto came up behind Yami and placed his hands on Yami's seven month pregnant stomach. Their rings glistened in the light as the nursery lamp was turned on.

"Thank you for the nursery."

"You welcome." He kissed Seto's forehead.

Seto knew his life was just about perfect.

With Yami in his arms and another Yami in his nightmare showed him that life can be very unpredictable and become perfect in time.

The two figures stood in the nursery as two shadows in the stars as a Pharaoh and a Priest dueled in the stars.


End file.
